


Water

by QueenWuppy



Series: Pain [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Gen, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWuppy/pseuds/QueenWuppy
Summary: There's this force called water. In small drops, you can move it as you will. In streams, you can divert it, or collect it. In rivers, you can be washed away if you're not careful. When is arrives at the ocean, in a torrent of swirling, reckless abandon, it is unstoppable.And sometimes, sometimes... you need something to be stopped. Like a plane, maybe.And so you put the plane into the ocean.





	Water

There was a moment of stillness. It wasn’t silence, his radio was still talking, the rush of wind howling through the holes in the plane… 

 

And then… the rush of water collapsing around the plane, the  _ fftz _ from his radio as it cut out.

 

His body was shunted forward, out of his seat, and he slammed into the control panel. He gasped as his breath was knocked out of him. He clenched his fist around his compass, closing it. He wasn't getting out of this.

 

_ A-live, _ his heart beat loud in his ribs.  _ A-live. A-live. A-live. _

 

The plane was sinking, as he sat himself up and stared at the icy water through the glass. It was chilling the air, and he could feel goosebumps rise on his arms.

 

He shivered.

 

The glass window of the cockpit cracked, and his eye instantly flicked up to examine the damage. 

 

_ It’s the pressure… _

 

He closed his eyes tight. He knew it was coming, he’d chosen this, he’d done this…

 

He breathed out and opened his eyes, wishing this whole thing was a bad dream. A nightmare.

 

The sound of water flooding the rooms behind the cockpit was almost calm, and his loud breathing and the pulsing of his heart in his mouth.   
  
  
  
The sound of the crack in glass splintering right across its massive length was like a bomb in his ear. 

 

_ A-live. A-live. A-live. A-live,  _ said his heart.

 

He had his eyes wide open when the glass finally gave in around him. It crashed into him like a concrete wall, shoving at everything, and tossing him about like a rag in the wash.

 

_ A-live. A-live. A-live. A-live. _

 

He couldn’t breathe. Water filled his nose and then his mouth when he gasped as his breath was knocked out of him again. He was spinning in the freezing water, unable to stop himself. 

 

He pulled his fist to his chest.

 

It was colder than ice. It snuck into his toes, and raced up his legs are arms and into his chest. Everything felt stiff, like it wouldn’t move. He couldn’t  _ b r e a t h e _

 

_ a-live a-live a-live a-live  _

 

He couldn’t breathe. Inhaling did nothing but choke him further, his chest wouldn’t move, his mouth wouldn’t open, his legs weren’t moving. His arms were frozen still. He couldn’t breathe.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

_ a-a-live,  _ his heart stuttered. 

_ a live _

_ a _

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short :/ i wish i could make it last longer, water is something I really love to focus on as a horror feature, but there's only so far you can stretch, like, ten seconds of activity.
> 
> I hope you like it, or that it at least makes you go "Oh no :{"  
> :D thank you for reading this


End file.
